Chaos Leo Vs Baron Blood
by Crafty Ulysses
Summary: When the evil lieutenant of the Dark Lord raises and murders Ultraman Astra,Leo,the king of M78 is out for revenge.Warning;Ultraman slash,don't like,don't read!Rated M for violence.My first fic,reviews appreciated!  Pairing;Leo X Astra
1. Astra's Death Memphis's Promise

Astra's Death,Memphis's Promise

Even after Leo had returned from his mission as the Guardian of Earth and arrived at nebula M78, his life is destined to be filled with sorrow. During his absence,Baron Blood, a powerful lieutenant of the Dark Lord Alphadelos, had rose from his prison in the depths of Tartarus. He threatened Astra, Leo's younger brother, that if he doesn't use his life to exchange for Leo's (since that Blood sensed power vesting inside the Ultra, he wanted to turn Astra into his servant.), he will unleash the forces of Alphadelos from their prison and destroy everything he cared about, including M78 and nebula A66.

With no other choice, Astra chose to sacrifice himself and save Leo. Blood,being evil, posed a condition that he must fullfill or else that he will not accept the sacrifice; he must commit suicide before Leo.

Leo landed on the Land of Light with a soft THUMP, smiling from the feeling of sucess, little did he know that soon his smile will change to a frown. "Home, sweet home"Leo looked around at the buildings glowing with green light, searching for someone. Astra appeared before him"Welcome back". Alas, Leo is far too happy to sense the obvious trembling in his younger brother's voice"Miss me, Astra?". Astra stroked a hand down the metal ring on his thigh, causing a long, thin dagger to appear in his hand.

"There is someone that I cannot leave"he croaked"soon, I will have to join him. Before I leave, there's something I have to return to you". He stabbed the dagger deep into his chest and pulled hard to the side, creating a long gash. Reaching into the wound, Astra removed his still beating heart and gave it to Leo and collapsed into his arms. For a split second, Leo was stunned. When he regained his senses, panic and fear pierced his heart like a javelin. "Astra,why did you do that?"he whispered, now he feared that he might lose him forever. Astra opened his mouth in a febble attempt to speak, only to have more blood to be spilled.

Death doesn't wait for you to get ready, and as swift as light, Thanatos whisked Astra's soul down to the Underworld. As the corpse of his younger brother slowly turned cold, agony swept into Leo's heart. Zero, the son of Ultra Seven and the student to him, was never very found of the young Ultra, said"Is he dead? Good, then I'ill feed it to my pet dragon". That struck a nerve, because Leo jerked up, his eyes tinged with red from weeping for the death of his lover, "No one dishonors him!". He unsheathed Horbenir and swung it in a wide threatening arc"Back off!".

Once Zero is out of the way, Leo looked up to the sky and started to sing, long and sad, "Opening the window out did I gaze, but I can't see my starry home...". When he is done,Leo cried out, "Θεοί του Ολύμπου! Γιατί να είναι τόσο σκληρός;! Δεν μου παίρνει την οικογένεια και τους φίλους μου που έχουν ήδη αρκετά; Γιατί θα έπρεπε να πάρετε από μένα είναι τώρα ένα μου και μόνο Asterion αγάπη?*". A bolt of lightning sliced across the sky, nearly slicing it open, and struck the ground, creating a huge crater.

The Golden Knight stepped from the hole"Leo, calm down and tell me what happened, I shall do my best to help you if it is within the power of the gods. "Astra had commited suicide"Leo whispered, but he knew that bringing a dead back to life is not possible. It can only be done when the Fates are extra happy and says that they could. "You-you are joking, right?"Memphis wanted to believe that Astra is not dead, but his godly powers and Leo's red tinged eyes told him the undeniable truth.

Memphios glanced behind Leo and growled"Who are you?". He whirled around and couldn't believe what he is seeing; staggering toward him is no other than Ankhalla, whom everyone thought to be dead. Astra came stiffly, walking like a zombie. He looked just the same, except for the fact that the skin of his body is black and his colored timer is purple colored instead of blue. "Muahahaha!"Baron Blood appeared from the shadows"how do you like my newest creation, eh, Golden Knight?". Arcs of white-blue lightning danced on Memphis's finger tips, "Who are you and what had you done to Ultraman Astra?". Baron Blood laughed"I thought that you knew me already, but since you asked, I will answer it. I am Baron Blood, black robe mage, lieutenant of the glorious king Alphadelos!".

Leo and the Golden God both recognized the name in an instant"You are the servant of that goddamned Dark Lord?". The Lord of the New Olympians had a sudden itch in his hands: he wanted to send that impudent warm of a baron down to the eternal darkness of Tartarus, and he could do that quite easily. But Memphis is restrained by the Ancient Laws, he is not allowed to intervene unless Baron Blood or Dark Astra challenged him. That is when he can unleash his full power on them.

Apparently the Baron had forgotten about the Ancient Laws, since he commanded, "Dark Astra,get them!". At his master's command, Dark lurched forward and lunged at the god with his lightsword. The Golden Knight sidestepped his attack and sent out a bolt of lightning to fight back, "Baron Blood, you just made an immortal enemy!". Aegis the terrible shield flashed into shape on the god's arm. He created another bolt, but only a short burst that would have stunted Dark Astra if he had not jumped out of the way. The lieutenant of the Dark Lord sent a signal light up and into the sky, "Come to me my loyal servants!".

Memphios cursed in Ancient Greek and parried another attack from Dark Astra with his shield. Oh sure, he can just BOOM and change back to his actual godly form, instantly vaporizing everyone who dared to look at him. But, there's a problem: two of his friends are around, so if he did, he would have vaporized them too (and that is something that he doesn't want to happen). He whacked Dark Astra on the head with Aegis, sending him crumpling to the ground.

To his surprise, the Dark Ultra quickly recovered and jumped back up. Ultraman Max, the comrade of Ultraman Xeno, arrived, but he did not come to help the Golden Knight, he had came to help Blood fight them, "My lord,do you need any help?". "Max, you traitor!"Leo cried, "how could you betray lord Memphios?". It pained the Golden Knight to see how many are willing to abandoned justice in pursue of wealth and power, "Leo, go and teach that traitor a lesson!". Obeying his lord's command, Leo jumped at Max with his weapon, nearly slicing his head off before the traitor intercepted it in midair with his Maximus Breath.

Dark Astra clearly had seen a gap in Memphis's defense, since he is able to get inside his shield and send his sword deep into the god's side. Golden ichor, the blood of the immortals, seeped from the wound on his side. The blade went in deep, but it served to only annoy the god like a mosquitoe bite. Raising Aegis high in the air, Memphis broke Dark Astra's blade, leaving a section of it embedded in his abdomen. Pulling the tiny splintered part of the blade out, he threw it like a dart toward the evil Baron, who deflected the projectile with his blood fog force field.

Other Ultras like Ace, Taro, Legend, and Noa arrived. "I will not let you fall to darkness!"Ace yelled. He took Dark Astra in a vise-like grip and forced light energy into him, thinking to drive the negative energy out by force. For a short whil Astra's positive side had the controll, but not for long,"Ace nisang?", Dark Astra seems to have remembered something, but Baron Blood pulled him back into the abyss of evilness. The Dark Ultra gasped like he couldn't breathe, then his face changed to a cruel scowl"Must. Kill. Ace...". Memphis diverted his attention by tackling Blood and forcing him to engage in a duel. In a short time, the fight became a war: on the Golden Knight's side is the forces of good and justice, which included all Ultras who are not tempted by the Baron, Ultras like Seven, Zero, Taro, Legend, Xeno, Noa, Agul, Gaia, Faust, and of course Leo.

On the other hand,on Blood's side is Dark Astra, Max, Zagi, and all the others of the Underworld Dynasty Corporation(except for Faust, who deflected to Memphis's side).

Leo jumped between Dark Astra and the duel between Blood and Memphis, "Kill me if you really are evil!". Dark raised his blood red lightsword and stabbed downward toward Leo's heart, but he stopped in midair, his weapon arm trembling"How come I don't have the courage to kill you? WHO ARE YOU?". "Because I am Leo! "Leo cried"I am your brother Ultraman Leo!". That seems to have some effect: Dark Astra gasped like he had choked. When Leo looked him in the eyes again, they are the color of gold, their original color."L-Leo nisang (Japanese;Brother)?"the Dark Ultraman's ice cold tune had been replaced by Astra's usual tune when he spoke to Leo, but this, just like how Ace had tried, didn't last long.

Dark gasped again, his eyes returning to the color of ruby and his face expressionless, Ankhalla had fell down to the abyss of evil once more. "Dark Astra,what are you waiting for?Kill him!"Blood yelled as he grappled with the Golden Knight. A drop of blood colored tear formed at the corner of the Dark Ultra's eyes, "Lord Blood, I cannot do it, how come I feel as if I know him,who am I?". Somehow, he felt pain, agonizing pain, in his hallow chest where his heart used to be. A small part of him, perhaps emblazoned into his _animus _(Ancient Greek;soul), still remembered that he used to love this Ultraman, Leo.

As the battle continued,Baron Blood realized that Dark Astra will refuse to fight for him unless he get ride of Ultraman Leo."Max!"the Baron yelled"destroy Urutoraman Reo, then you shall have all the wealth you would ever want!". The traitor of the Ultramans grinned evilly and unleashed a lightsword from his Maximus Breath"Always happy to help you Lord Blood." Leo attempted to deflect his blade with Horbenir, but when it comes to swordfighting, he is definitly not a match for Ultraman Max. He is able to parry the blade, but it cut into his thigh really deep, causing him to fall down. Barrowing this moment, Max stabbed his sword deep into Leo's heart, "Die Ultraman Leo,may you rot in the depths of Tartarus".

Seeing that his last evil goal for today is done, Baron Blood vanished with his army of minions, Max, and Ankhalla. Memphis rushed over to Leo, who is laying in a pool of scarlet blood, "My friend,who in the name of Mount Olympus had done that to you?". The wounded Ultra could barely speak above a whisper that the Golden Knight has to lean in close to hear what he is speaking, "Baron Blood had killed me (cough!)and robbed me of my Astra. Help me get revenge on that cursed lieutenant of the Dark Lord! ". The Golden Knight nodded"I here swear on River Styx and on my throne as the king of the Olympians that I will grant you revenge, Ultraman Leo! ".

Comforted by his friend's words, Leo closed his eyes, his soul flying down to the Kingdom of Caridimius. Memphis slowly stood up, the fire of anger burning bright in his heart. A plan started to form in his mind, a plan for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I revised chapter 1 and here is the better version. And BTW all of Memphis's follower's can speak in Ancient Greek in my story since he is a Greek god. I have inserted a glossary to help you know who's who in this fic.**

**Translation*: O gods of Mount Olympus, why do you have to be so cruel? Isn't taking from me my friends and family enough? Why do you have to take from me now my one and only love Astra?**

* * *

><p>AbbrieviationsOthers:

Acrisius-The Emperor of the Empire of Scorpio, the god of wine and father of the Triosecous. Husband to Queen Atollia.

Agul-The comrade of Ultraman Gaia and the lieutenant of Dikarus the Silver Samurai

Atollia-Mother of the Triosecous, she died giving birth to Dikarus.

Alphadelos-The Dark Lord and a servant to lord Kronos. Archenemy of the Olympian gods. He is also the master of Baron Blood.

Ankhalla-Another name for Astra.

Belia-Evil Ultraman who wanted to wipe out the Land Of Light, but is defeated by Zero.

Caridimius-God of Death and the Underworld, the second brother of the Triosecous.

Chrysaor-'Man with the golden sword',ancient Greek name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Croetius-The son of Memphis and the new God of War.

Deminous steel-A type of magical metal that is commonly found on the planet Sanalus, where Memphis and his brothers came from. It can be used to harm immortals and mortals once made into a weapon, but only two swords are know to be made from them.

Dikarus-God of the sea and the youngest of the three brothers.

Fallen Warrior-Memphis's name for Dark Astra, referring to his true identity.

GKM-Short name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Horbenir-The magical sword of is originally a pair with Horbenus,the sword of Memphis,but the Golden Knight gave it to Leo as a gift. One of the few weapons that can kill a god.

Kronos-The Titan god of time and the yougest child of Gaia the Earth and Ouranos the Sky. Enemy of the Olympians.

Memphis the Golden Knight-Leo's best friend and the prince of the Empire of Scorpio. He is the one who replaced Zeus as the King of Olympians and the god of weather, goodness, and justice. Most powerful being in existence. Also a demiTitan because he obsurbed Kronos's powers after he defeated him in Titanomachy Two.

Nebula A66-The home of the Three Brothers Memphis, Caridimius, and Dikarus. Also known as the constellation of Scorpio,or the Empire of Scorpio.

Pharos-Half brother of Croetius and the Messenger of the Olympians.

Triosecous-Meaning the "Mighty Three"

Ultra Seven-The father of Ultraman Zero, an experienced Ultra warrior and Leo's teacher.


	2. Chaos Leo the Avenger

Chaos Leo the Avenger

"You have not died in vain,Ultraman Leo!"the Golden Knight held a sphere of black Chaos energy in his right hand,"I will grant you revenge, as how I have promised to you!". He thrust the sphere of energy into the wound on Leo's chest, causing a weird transformation to spread throughout the Ultraman's body: Leo's face kept its original silver color, but black vertical streaks appeared. His eyes lost its amber color and become the color of ruby. The bright red skin of his body slowly darkend and changed to ink black,as dark as night and the cloak of Caridimius. Sure,he is taking a risky try, but if he wanted to get revenge on Baron Blood, what good is it if he couldn't even get close to him? So he needs a warrior who can be a match for the Baron's most powerful bodyguard—Dark Ultraman Astra. If he fails to controll the newborn Chaos Ultra, he would not only be sending Blood a new servant, Memphis would also be endangering the safety of the West.

The Chaos Ultraman groaned, slowly flexing his arms and legs, helping himself get up, "Who am I?". The Golden Knight laughed "Welcome to the world, Chaos Leo,my greatest and best creation!", he touched his forehead, reactivating his old memories, "do not forget who you are:Originally Ultraman Leo, but Baron Blood took from you your one and only love Ultraman Astra. You died in the hands of Max, the traitor of the Ultramen race. I had resurructed you as Chaos Leo in order to get revenge on the Baron. ". A cold blooded glare sparked in the Chaos Ultraman's eyes, "I remember Blood,I shall never forgive you!". The Golden Knight nodded, "He should never be forgiven, I have a mission for you: go to nebula M78, it lays in chaos after the war with Baron Blood, go and see if you are any help there". Chaos Leo backed into the shadows, "As how you commands,lord Memphis ".

"M78 has so few people in the morning"Dark Astra remarked, staring forward with his dark, dead eyes Leo appeared from the darkness like a phantom, "Well,well,well,who do we have here?Dark Astra, out in M78 all alone?". The Dark Ultraman glanced at him and hissed"Who are you?". Chaos Leo's expression softened a few notches, but not enough to be noticed, "I am Chaos Leo the Avenger, creation of Memphis the Golden Knight". A blood red lightsword formed on the Dark Ultraman's arm, "Chaos Leo,huh?And created by Memphius?". He paused,as if listening to a voice in his head, which the Chaos Ultraman judged to be the voice of Baron Blood,then he growled, "I want to challenge you,Chaos Leo". Chaos Leo shook his head, "Challenge vetoed, I don't want to fight you, Dark Astra". The Dark Ultraman laughed, but a coldblooded laugh that would have sent shivers up the spine of any who listened to it, "I am afraid that you have no choice, Chaos. Fight me or do not even think about leaving this place alive!". Chaos Leo sighed,his muscles tensed for battle.

Ultraman Taro,who stood at a safe distance away and observed the whole thing unfold, cannot bear to see the two Ultras whom he both cared about fight each other, so he decides to jump in, "Wait!Leo, couldn't you remember Astra? In order to save you, he commited suicide and is reborn as a Dark Ultraman...". "You remembers him,but could anyone remember me?"Chaos Leo bellowed, "who knows the pain I felt when my Astra died? Baron Blood had torn my heart to shreds, I will never stop before I see that he is properly punished!". As he said those words, black flames shot from his eyes and sparked dangerously.

Turning to Dark Astra, the Chaos Ultraman crossed his arms over his chest. For a moment, his whole body glowed with blue-white flames, these are the physical form of the massive amount of Chaos energy that vested inside his form. Leo uncrossed them,burning with powerful energy.

Dark Astra lunged at him, his blade threatening to skewer him if Chaos Leo had not stopped it in midair with his right forearm,which had became as hard as demnious steel. Holding Dark Astra's weapon at bay with one arm, the Chaos Ultra used one fist and punched him on the chest, sending the Dark Ultraman staggering backward. Surprisingly, Dark Astra has superior agility as a reanimated zombie and quickly regained his balance and stabbed his sword deep into the Chaos Ultra King's side. But the attack draw forth no blood and only served to mildly annoy the Chaos Ultra warrior. He looked at Dark like he just did something really stupid and said, "I cannot be killed". The Dark Ultraman glared at him and hissed, "Then I shall chop you into so many pieces and see if you could reform!". There was a bright flash, then one of Leo's arms are chopped off. He looked at Dark Astra with a look that said'You could do better than that'.The chopped off limb, before everyone's eyes, dissolved into black dust and flew back to Chaos Leo, reforming into an arm.

"Praise to Memthius the Great"Chaos Leo laughed, "who have blessed me with the power of being able to reform!". He tried to play a defensive game without hurting Dark Astra, but it is becoming more and more difficult as the Dark Ultra pressed him to attack. A voice spoke in his mind, "Don't fight with him any more,come home to Mount Fuji for more instructions."Parrying Dark Astra's attack for one last time,Chaos Leo backed into the shadows, "I cannot fight with you any longer. We shall meet tomarrow". With these words, he teleported away. "Ran away, huh?"Dark Astra muttered"such a Trembler!"

Chaos Leo emerged from the shadows in his room on Mount Fuji, Japan, Memphius's dwelling place during the time when there's not an Olympian Council meeting. The Golden Knight is there waiting for him, "Welcome back". The Chaos Ultra warrior looked a little annoyed, but his eyes says that they are glad to be back, "Lord,why have you called me back at the hight of battle?". Memthius sighed, "Leo,do you know that this body that I supplied you with is very unstable? If I had let you continue fighting with Dark Astra, there's no telling of what you could have done!". Chaos Leo nodded in agreement: it made sense,the Chaos energy _is_ unstable. If he lost controll over it, he could have done things that are even more devastating than anything Baron Blood have accomplished.

"I will leave you alone now"Memphis started to glow, "you need time to get over the truth and think of a plan". With these words, he disappeared in a shower of golden raindrops. Chaos Leo slumped down on his bed and silently wept; even now that he is reborn as a Chaos Ultra warrior, he still could not get over with the pain of losing Astra, the one and only Ultra he had ever loved. Pain weighed down on his heart like a huge boulder, he wished that it would end, but it will not. For contained inside his heart is not only pain and agony, there's also anger, very powerful anger, toward the man who robbed from him Ultraman Astra. Blood colored tears rolled down his handsome silver cheeks, "My Astra,why do you have to leave me? WHY? ".

A voice spoke up, "Weeping like a woman will not destroy Baron Blood. I believe you know that, don't you, Chaos Leo?". Leo knows the voice far too well, it belonged to the Golden Knight's brother, the ruler of the Underworld, Caridimius the Dragon Knight. He wiped a drop of tear from his face and bowed, "Lord Caridimius". The Dragon Knight appeared from the shadows, holding his Helmet of Darkness, "I know that you want revenge on Baron Blood, and I'm itching to kill him too. But by the Laws of the Ancients, I am not allowed to interfere directly, but I can equip you with powerful weapons". He extended one hand and an object shimmered to shape: the Chaos Breath (A/N; Just like the one Mebius had), and handed the tool to Chaos Leo, who took it with both hands, "Thank you,lord Caridimius". The Dragon Knight waved his hand like it is no big matter, "It's nothing,just take it as a gift from me".

He backed into the shadows, "Nothing comes without a price,all I ask for is one very small thing from you—kill Baron Blood for me, and this shall be yours forever". The Chaos Ultraman laughed, "That is a reasonable price, I agree!". The god of the Underworld seems to smile, then he teleported away to his relam. Chaos Leo carefully examined the weapon: it is forged from deminous steel and has two flexible bronze straps to latch onto the wielder's arm, with beautiful silver designs etched onto it. A purple stone is set in the center to serve as the weapon's power source, at the same time providing it with an ethereal glow. The Chaos Ultra set it down on his right forearm, the bronze straps clicking into place and securly locking the weapon onto him.

Chaos Leo stood up and telelported himself into the Arena, where he will discover and practice with his powers and abilities. The Arena is empty, with armored manikins that are used for practice, scattered around, the walls are lined with racks and stands that are filled with swords and other tools of destruction. He willed for a ball of energy to appear to him,and sure enough, a glowing sphere of blue-white Chaos energy appeared to him. He looked around and threw the energy sphere toward a practice dummy that stood against a wall, reducing it to smoldering ashes.

He smiled, it seems like that his old powers are still the same, but he probably have some new powers are waiting for him to discover. Suddenly, he sensed a sword blade coming at his back. Doing a backflip through the air, he landed behind his mysterious attacker stabbed it toward his attacker's back. But the blow that should have caught him directly on the spine is deflected by the flat of his blade,"You have became more powerful than I thought, Leo". The Chaos Ultra smiled: he recognized the voice, it is the voice of none other than his very own creator—Memphis the Golden Knight.

Memphius had seen his creation practice in the Arena, so he had decided to run a little test to see if his powers are strong enough to fight with Baron Blood, and now he is very happy with the results, "I have brought you some new friends". He turned to the Arena doors and called, "Come in the noble lieutenants of my brothers!". Two Ultras slaunted in,each looking very different. The Golden Knight pointed to the first Ultra, "This is Ultraman Faust, lieutenant of my first brother Caridimius the Dragon Knight, lord of the Underworld". Gesturing to the second blue Ultra, he said, "This is Ultraman Agul, the lieutenant of my other brother Dikarus the Silver Samurai, king of the seas. They will be your comrades in your quest to destroy Baron Blood".

He turned to Faust, "Go and find Ultras and persuade them not to join Baron Blood's army. If they have good relationship with you, they might even join us, but if you happen to stumble upon Max, bring him back to me alive!". The lieutenant of the Dragon Knight bowed and teleported away. He turned to Agul and Chaos Leo, "While we will be the ones to orchestrate Blood's doom!". Memthius caused two chairs to appear from thin air and mentioned for the two Ultras to take a seat, "After consulting my brother Caridimius, I found out that Baron Blood cannot be killed by men or by god-". Chaos Leo interrupted him, "Does that means that he is _invicible_ ?". The Golden Knight shook his head and replied, "I wasn't finished yet: Baron Blood cannot be killed by men or by god, but rather he is destinied to die in the hands of two very specail Ultras—You, Chaos Leo, and your lost brother, the Fallen Warrior, Dark Astra".

The Chaos Ultra warrior laughed weakly, "Are you joking,Lord Memphis? Work with _him _? Even if he and I once know each other, he could not remember a thing about his past life!". The Golden Knight disagreed, "He may not remember you, but, have you noticed that he didn't have the guts to kill you? Astra loved you so much that it is emblazoned into his _animus_. Even if he could not remember that he have affections for you, deep down inside him, the original Astra still does!". "So you are thinking of trying to get him back on our side?"Agul asked, "it will be very difficult to do, but not impossible". Memthius nodded, "If we could get Dark Astra on our side, Baron Blood would be dead for sure". He turned and announced, "Chaos Leo, me and Toku (Japanese name for Agul) will work together to find out a way to restore Astra's memories in the shortest amount of time possible. While you are to stay here and practice your powers and abilities. Untill you are ready, I strictly forbid any hand to hand combat with Blood."

Once he is finished, Memthius and Agul teleported away as twin bolts of light.

Chaos Leo smiled: already he could smell the sweet pungent aroma of revenge that is hanging in the air!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've edited this chapter and updated the glossary. (sob) I personally think that this is the most emotional of all the chapters I have wrote so far.**

* * *

><p>AbbrieviationsOthers:

Acrisius-The Emperor of the Empire of Scorpio, the god of wine and father of the Triosecous. Husband to Queen Atollia.

Agul-The comrade of Ultraman Gaia and the lieutenant of Dikarus the Silver Samurai

Atollia-Mother of the Triosecous, she died giving birth to Dikarus.

Alphadelos-The Dark Lord and a servant to lord Kronos. Archenemy of the Olympian gods. He is also the master of Baron Blood.

Ankhalla-Another name for Astra.

Belia-Evil Ultraman who wanted to wipe out the Land Of Light, but is defeated by Zero.

Caridimius-God of Death and the Underworld, the second brother of the Triosecous.

Chrysaor-'Man with the golden sword',ancient Greek name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Croetius-The son of Memphis and the new God of War.

Deminous steel-A type of magical metal that is commonly found on the planet Sanalus, where Memphis and his brothers came from. It can be used to harm immortals and mortals once made into a weapon, but only two swords are know to be made from them.

Dikarus-God of the sea and the youngest of the three brothers.

Fallen Warrior-Memphis's name for Dark Astra, referring to his true identity.

GKM-Short name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Horbenir-The magical sword of is originally a pair with Horbenus,the sword of Memphis,but the Golden Knight gave it to Leo as a gift. One of the few weapons that can kill a god.

Kronos-The Titan god of time and the yougest child of Gaia the Earth and Ouranos the Sky. Enemy of the Olympians.

Memphis the Golden Knight-Leo's best friend and the prince of the Empire of Scorpio. He is the one who replaced Zeus as the King of Olympians and the god of weather, goodness, and justice. Most powerful being in existence. Also a demiTitan because he obsurbed Kronos's powers after he defeated him in Titanomachy Two.

Nebula A66-The home of the Three Brothers Memphis, Caridimius, and Dikarus. Also known as the constellation of Scorpio,or the Empire of Scorpio.

Pharos-Half brother of Croetius and the Messenger of the Olympians.

Triosecous-Meaning the "Mighty Three"

Ultra Seven-The father of Ultraman Zero, an experienced Ultra warrior and Leo's teacher.


	3. The Fallen Warrior Awakens

The Fallen Warrior Wakes

For 3 long months, Chaos Leo spend long hours practicing his powers untill he could use them without losing controll over them. But he did not know that over all this time he had spent training, bits and pieces of Astra's old memories are returning to him, the Baron's spells are slowly wearing off, and the Dark Ultraman has begun to regain his true self.

"Good job, Chaos Leo!"Memthius smiled when he sees the Chaos Ultraman easily reduced a armored manikin to a pile of burning ash with blue-white flames he released from his palms, "I believe you should go to M78 and scout around for a while, since now you are completly capable of taking on Blood in a hand-to-hand combat." He reached out with one hand, and a sword shimmered to shape in his palm, "and here, take this weapon Jormungandis. It is forged in the Underworld from Tartarium, a rare metal found in Tartarus, the prison used to imprison gods. This sword is deadly to mortals and gods alike!".

The Chaos Ultra took the sword, "You trust that I will not try to kill _you_ with this thing?". Memphius laughed,"It had been so long ever since I last heard you joke, Leo! Welcome back". Chaos Leo also laughed, "I did this because I can smell the sweet pungant aroma of the revenge that would soon be hanging in the air!". He waved and backed into the shadows, traveling to M78 as a bolt of black light.

Chaos Leo emerged from the shadow of a building in M78,his Chaos Breath and his new weapon Jormungandis gleaming and sharpe,ready to be used. The strange thing is,no one is around._"It's a little too quiet"_the Chaos Ultra warrior thought_"a strange thing to be happening"_. He strolled around for a while, before hearing a noise that caught his attention.

The noise came from the inside of a abandoned building. When Chaos Leo peered in through a broken window, he is shocked by what he is seeing: Baron Blood is fighting with his most loyal servant Dark Astra, and apparently the Baron had the upper hand. Carefully altering his spot so he will not catch any attention, Chaos Leo peeked behind Dark and sees Zero cowering in his shadows, badly wounded. The Chaos Ultraman reasoned that Dark Astra's memories must have woken up a good chunk that is big enough to take over the controlls. When he witnessed Baron Blood hurting Zero, he tried to protect him,which got him into big troubles with the Baron.

"Get out of my way,Dark Astra!"the Baron snarled"or else you will be terminated with him!". Instead of obeying the evil Baron's command, the Dark Ultraman refused to budge, "Y-you will not hurt Zero"it must have took him a lot of courage to get that out, Chaos Leo can sense it in his voice. "THEN YOU WILL DIE!"Baron Blood raised one hand and unleashed from it a bright red flash. The brilliance temporarliy blinded the Chaos Ultraman. When his eyes readjusted, he sees that Dark Astra had fell, a huge gash opened on his side and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "So Chaos Leo really _is_ right about you, Baron Blood,you are evil!"the Chaos Ultra felt his heart do a somersault as he heard the Dark Ultra say that.

The evil Baron growled, "So you and that Chaos Ultra really _had _met! Dark Astra,how dare you lie to me!". He raised his bloodsword, "you still love him, don't you? ". "Yes!"Dark groaned, "I had been stupid to have trusted you!". Baron Blood laughed, "I guessed that you will say this. Since you found out, there is no more need to be hiding it: I am Baron Blood, the lieutenant of the glorious King Alphadelos!". "You serve the Dark Lord!I should have guessed that long ago..."Dark Astra seems to realize more and more as the seconds ticked pass. "Now you had known the truth,"Baron Blood eyed his fallen servant like a predator regarding its prey, "I cannot let you live on. If Memphius gets hold of you, I am doomed". He plunged it down toward Dark Astra's colored timer...

Meanwhile, back at Mount Fuji, Agul has made a new discovery, "Lord Chrysaor,come and see this!". The Golden Knight rushed over, his face both excited and worried, "What had you found?". The lieutenant of Dikarus pointed to a computer screen filled with numbers and letters that would have made no sense to bystanders, but it seems to have made obvious sense to the lord of the Olympians. "Are you sure of what you have found?"Memthius asked after reading over the report several times. Agul nodded, "CRISIS had not made a mistake, ever!". The Golden Knight glanced at the screen, then at his watch and gasped"Toku, it has started!". The lieutenant of Dikarus straightened up quickly"We must leave for M78, NOW!". Chrysaor clapped his hands, creating a portal that would lead to nebula M78.

"DIE!"the bloodsword whistled toward Dark Astra's heart, but before it can meet its target, a black shadow suddenly jumped out and deflected the swordblade with a loud KLANG! The Baron instinctivly took a step backward,"Who are you?". A pair of bright red,hexagon-shaped eyes glared at him, and a familiar voice hissed,"I believe you know who I am".

"Chaos Leo? "

"Correct,it is I,Chaos Leo the Avenger"

The creation of the Golden Knight stood between Baron Blood and a wounded Dark Astra,"If you want to hurt him, you will have to tread from my corpse!". "Why are you (_cough!_) helping me?"Dark Astra groaned, blood running from the corner of his mouth and leaking from his side. The Chaos Ultraman didn't look back,instead, he replied, "Because we are brothers that are bond by blood, and because I love you". His eyes are glued to his opponent, watching for any suspicous move.

Black light spiraled from the bracelet on Chaos Leo's arm like a old fashioned camera shutter and formed into a shield. The Baron jumped at him, threatening to skewer him before it is met in midair by Jormungandis, creating a huge shower of sparks. Chaos Leo dodged to the side and sent his sword into Baron Blood's blade, opening a huge gash on his chest. The Baron howled, black blood spilling from the wound like a waterfall. He staggered into the shadows, once his body met them, the wound healed to only a scar, but even that is disappearing. Leo is stunned, "How did you-". Baro Blood interuppted him, "Foolish Ultra, when my master is king Alphadelos, do you really think that darkness could hurt me? It can only heal me, and that is why I never lose!". He threw a ball of blood red energy at the Chaos Ultra Warrior. Chaos Leo jumped to the side and stabbed Jormungandis into the energy sphere, making it dissipate. He looked up and found the Baron charging at him, nearly slicing his head off before he intercepted it in midair with his shield.

Suddenly, golden light filled the room, taking shape of two Ultras-Memphis and Agul. The lieutenant of Dikarus chuckled and brought out his weapon-a shimmering blue lightsword, and called, "Chaos Leo, need any help?". "What do you think, huh?"the Chaos Ultra yelled back, "please!". Agul leap into action, "It had been long that I ever met a decent opponent!". "Hey, gods aren't allowed to interfere directly!"Baron Blood protested. The lieutenant of Dikarus laughed, "For your information, I am not a god!"Agul is an incredible fighter: in just seconds, he gave Blood several good sized cuts in like a million places.

One is never a match for two, Baron Blood can tell you that. The Baron parried another blow from Chaos Leo, dodged one of Agul's attacks and backed into the shadows, "I will be back!"disappearing in a fog of blood. The lieutenant of Dikarus sheathed his weapon, "Such a coward!"If this was three months ago, the Chaos Ultra warrior would have gone after him, but not now, he have more serious matters to deal with.

He kneeled down next to Dark Astra, who have passed out from the wounds, "Lord Chrysaor, would you mind to come over here for a second?"The Golden Knight rushed over, "Severe internal bleeding. Luckily I've brought a healing potion...". Memphius reached into the air and pulled out a bottle filled with golden liquid and handed it to Chaos Leo.

The Chaos Ultra warrior pulled off the cap and, without spilling any, hoisted up Dark Astra's head and poured it in. The Dark Ultra warrior coughed, his eyes fluttering open, "L-Leo nisang?". Chaos Leo moved a little so he is within Dark Astra's view, "I am here". The younger Ultra smiled weakly, every muscle in his body is aching like hell, "You look different". Chaos Leo gazed down at him, completly unlike the murderous look he had given to Baron Blood moments ago, more like Leo, the original Leo,"Do you remember anything since your death?". "Yes, horrible things had I done"Ankhalla whispered, "so foolish of me to have trusted Baron Blood...". Memphius spoke up, "I'm sure they wont hold a grudge against you for that, considering the fact that you were under Blood's spell at that time. "He clapped his hands, a wave of golden power shooting from them, creating a whirling portal to appear in the ground, "Perhaps we should discuss this as we get back to Mount Fuji. "

Dark Astra stood, but a wave of tremendous pain washed through his whole body, he slipped and would have fell if Chaos Leo haven't reached out and cought him, "You are not in a very good condition, why don't you just leave it all up to me?"He swept the wounded Dark Ultra warrior up in a bridal fashion and leap into the portal, with the Golden Knight and the lieutenant of Dikarus close behind.

They emerged in the Throne Room of the Golden Knight on the radiant mountain, Little Olympus, as some nicknamed it. Chrysaor sat down on the golden throne and made a couch and a stone guest chair to materialize out of thin air, "Agul, go and take a seat on the chair, while Leo gets the comfortable seat". The Chaos Ultra gently set Astra down on the couch and took his spot next to him, and Agul sat down on the stone chair.

"Baron Blood is on the run, but he still is a threat. If he manage to get back to the Titan base on Mount Othrys, he would no doubt regain his strength and come back for revenge"the King of the Olympians tapped on the armrest of his throne, "There for, we must destroy him before he can get back. ""But there is just one little problem: we don't know how"Agul pointed out. Chrysaor raised one hand, "Since he is on the run, he would not be a threat for us, at least not for a while, which gives us plenty of time to figure it out"The Chaos Ultra piped up, "We could consult lord Caridimius or we could wait till Faust comes back, and see what he brings us".

The Golden Knight nodded in agreement: he had completly forgotten about the Dark Ultraman, if he brings back the traitor, he might also be able to pry a few things from his mouth about Baron Blood's weakness.

Meanwhile, the lieutenant of Caridimius is pursuing a running Ultraman, "Come and fight me you coward!". He unleashed a huge chain from his wrist and send it flying toward his target. KLANG!SPLAT! The chain wrapped itself around the Ultra and tightened into a metal coccon, trapping him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Chapter3 is here! Fresh off the press and ready. I am sorry that it took so long, but I was reading the "Son of Neptune" and it is such a good book! I suppose that you know who is the Ultra that Faust is chasing, anyway, this story is not even close to ending: this is only three out of the seven chapters that will be in here.**

* * *

><p>AbbrieviationsOthers:

Acrisius-The Emperor of the Empire of Scorpio, the god of wine and father of the Triosecous. Husband to Queen Atollia.

Agul-The comrade of Ultraman Gaia and the lieutenant of Dikarus the Silver Samurai

Atollia-Mother of the Triosecous, she died giving birth to Dikarus.

Alphadelos-The Dark Lord and a servant to lord Kronos. Archenemy of the Olympian gods. He is also the master of Baron Blood.

Ankhalla-Another name for Astra.

Belia-Evil Ultraman who wanted to wipe out the Land Of Light, but is defeated by Zero.

Caridimius-God of Death and the Underworld, the second brother of the Triosecous.

Chrysaor-'Man with the golden sword',ancient Greek name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Croetius-The son of Memphis and the new God of War.

Deminous steel-A type of magical metal that is commonly found on the planet Sanalus, where Memphis and his brothers came from. It can be used to harm immortals and mortals once made into a weapon, but only two swords are know to be made from them.

Dikarus-God of the sea and the youngest of the three brothers.

Fallen Warrior-Memphis's name for Dark Astra, referring to his true identity.

GKM-Short name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Horbenir-The magical sword of is originally a pair with Horbenus,the sword of Memphis,but the Golden Knight gave it to Leo as a gift. One of the few weapons that can kill a god.

Kronos-The Titan god of time and the yougest child of Gaia the Earth and Ouranos the Sky. Enemy of the Olympians.

Memphis the Golden Knight-Leo's best friend and the prince of the Empire of Scorpio. He is the one who replaced Zeus as the King of Olympians and the god of weather, goodness, and justice. Most powerful being in existence. Also a demiTitan because he obsurbed Kronos's powers after he defeated him in Titanomachy Two.

Nebula A66-The home of the Three Brothers Memphis, Caridimius, and Dikarus. Also known as the constellation of Scorpio,or the Empire of Scorpio.

Pharos-Half brother of Croetius and the Messenger of the Olympians.

Triosecous-Meaning the "Mighty Three"

Ultra Seven-The father of Ultraman Zero, an experienced Ultra warrior and Leo's teacher.


	4. The Price of Blood

The Price of Blood

Faust stood triumph over his opponent, "Coward, now that your master is out of power, you try to run away from the Olympian gods, afraid of what punishment you would recieve?"He pulled the bound Ultra up to his feet and hissed, "You will come with me to Mount Fuji and face your doom!"The lieutenant of Caridimius spun in a circle, black energy radiating from his whole body. The black light encased around them, bending time and space, sending them back to little Olympus—Mount Fuji, home of Memphis the Golden Knight.

Chrysaor sat on his golden throne, his fingers tapping on the armrest impatiently. WHOOSH! The lieutenant of the Dragon Knight appeared from the shadows, clutching his prisoner. Memphius stood up, "Hey Faust, you're back!"Faust pointed to the metal coccon, "I've cought Ultraman Max"The Golden Knight looked down at the coccon in disgust,"Ah, here is the traitor who murdered Leo in his pursue of wealth and power". He bent down and held up Max's face so they are eye-to-eye, "Hello Max, never expect that you would fall into my grips, huh?"He sensed fear, intense fear, coming from the Ultraman, "Well, my brother is always happy to add another soul to his kingdom. What punishment do you think he deserve, Faust?"The Dark Ultraman glared at Max, his eyes filled with a look the Dragon Knight only gives to his worst enemies, "We should leave this up to my master lord Caridimius to decide, although that I'm sure the punishment should last at least one century". Chrysaor nodded and stomped his foot, opening a huge crack on the ground.

Two Furies, called the Kindly Ones by the Ancient Greeks, floated from the crack at the summon of the King of the Olympian gods. They grabbed Max by the arms and dragged him into the chasm, which is acutally a portal that led directly to the Underworld, the Kingdom of Caridimius.

When someone commits a murder, they owe their victim a Price of Blood that cannot be paid in ordinary ways, the Olympians made sure that all, whether you are human, Ultra, or god, obeys this rule.

In the Underworld, the Furies Alecto and Megara dragged Max into the Judgement Pavillion, where Caridimius the Dragon Knight, brother to Memphius the Golden Knight and the King of the Underworld, is waiting to deliver the punishments the traitor deserved. "My lord"Alecto hissed, "we have brought the traitor to you, time to dish out the punishments". The King of Death jumped down from the dias, in his Ultraman form, and looked at Max, sending a shiver down his spine; he is pretty sure that if his mouth could move, he would be doing a real creepy smile.

Shades curled around his whole body as if they are trying to grab him, but the Dragon Knight ignored them and said, "Take him down to the Fields of Punishment. Put him in boiling acid, make Hunger plague him and set the most delicous food and drinks you can find before him, but pull them out of reach every time he try to get them! This shall last a century, and Max feel glad that this is the most lenient I can be!".

Max screamed in fear, but it is soon drowned out by the noise from the Fields of Punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry that this chapter is soooo short and for not updating for such a long time, but I promise that next chapter will be longer! Coming up next-Baron Blood is on the run, seeking shelter on different planets, but the gods are on his tail. Memphius sent various Immortals after him, wanting to destroy him once and for all, but will he suceed?**

* * *

><p>AbbrieviationsOthers:

Acrisius-The Emperor of the Empire of Scorpio, the god of wine and father of the Triosecous. Husband to Queen Atollia.

Agul-The comrade of Ultraman Gaia and the lieutenant of Dikarus the Silver Samurai

Atollia-Mother of the Triosecous, she died giving birth to Dikarus.

Alphadelos-The Dark Lord and a servant to lord Kronos. Archenemy of the Olympian gods. He is also the master of Baron Blood.

Ankhalla-Another name for Astra.

Belia-Evil Ultraman who wanted to wipe out the Land Of Light, but is defeated by Zero.

Caridimius-God of Death and the Underworld, the second brother of the Triosecous.

Chrysaor-'Man with the golden sword',ancient Greek name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Croetius-The son of Memphis and the new God of War.

Deminous steel-A type of magical metal that is commonly found on the planet Sanalus, where Memphis and his brothers came from. It can be used to harm immortals and mortals once made into a weapon, but only two swords are know to be made from them.

Dikarus-God of the sea and the youngest of the three brothers.

Fallen Warrior-Memphis's name for Dark Astra, referring to his true identity.

GKM-Short name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Horbenir-The magical sword of is originally a pair with Horbenus,the sword of Memphis,but the Golden Knight gave it to Leo as a gift. One of the few weapons that can kill a god.

Kronos-The Titan god of time and the yougest child of Gaia the Earth and Ouranos the Sky. Enemy of the Olympians.

Memphis the Golden Knight-Leo's best friend and the prince of the Empire of Scorpio. He is the one who replaced Zeus as the King of Olympians and the god of weather, goodness, and justice. Most powerful being in existence. Also a demiTitan because he obsurbed Kronos's powers after he defeated him in Titanomachy Two.

Nebula A66-The home of the Three Brothers Memphis, Caridimius, and Dikarus. Also known as the constellation of Scorpio,or the Empire of Scorpio.

Pharos-Half brother of Croetius and the Messenger of the Olympians.

Triosecous-Meaning the "Mighty Three"

Ultra Seven-The father of Ultraman Zero, an experienced Ultra warrior and Leo's teacher.


	5. The Beginning of The End

The Beginning of The End

Baron Blood leaned against a huge boulder, panting; the Olympians have sent multiple monsters on his trail, so he could never stay in one spot longer than an hour without having to fight for his life. He had just fought a Hydra sent by Caridimius from the depths of Tartarus, it was a hard fight and nearly cost Blood his life before he called upon the power of Kronos and froze it permanetly in time, which cost him almost 3/4's of his energies

Caridimius observed the scene from a crystal sphere and smiled, but it is a smile filled with malvolence, "This is just the beginning". He waved his hand, a plum of black smoke appeared at the foot of his obsidian throne, twisting itself and forming into a shape of its own at the command of the Dark King. The smoke changed into a Gorgon, not Medusa, but the other sister Euryale. "I have given you a new life"the Dragon Knight glowered down at her from his throne, "you shall serve the Olympian gods, or be casted again into Tartarus. Pursue Baron Blood, don't kill him, just weaken him."Euryale bowed and hissed in her serpent voice, "As how you command, lord Caridimiussss"She spread her brass wings, getting ready to plague the lieutenant of Alphadelos. The Dragon Knight waved his hand again, this time a portal opened in the ceiling, swirling with purple energy. Euryale, with a great swish of her wings, flew into the portal.

Blood jumped when he heard the sudden hiss. He unsheathed his sword and posed into his battle stance (A/N: All the characters in my story have a battle stance that they take on at the start of any fight, or when they suspect any fight is going to happen). Euryale landed with a THUD, brandishing her long claws and bearing her boar tusks. She quickly scanned her surroundings, it only took her about 5 seconds before she sees Blood. The Gorgon lunged at him, almost suceeding to rake his face open before Blood whacked her hands aside with the flat of his weapon; he may be tired, but he still is a powerful warrior, just that he can't call on any magical abilities right now. The Baron dodged to the side, attempting to stab her in the side. It should have been easy, but Caridimius must have intervened, because Euryale grabbed his sword arm and twisted hard, forcing him to drop his weapon.

He risked a look into the Gorgon sister's eyes, catching a glimpse of triumph, it is not a good sign. Blood raised one arm and send his fist into her face. Euryale staggered backward, hissing and cursing in Ancient Greek. Borrowing this moment, the Baron went for his sword, snatching it up. He lunged at the Gorgon, managing to catch her by complete surprise, sending his sword into her neck. Euryale froze like she had been petrified, then large cracks appeared on her form.

With a sound like a clay pot getting smashed, she broke into many pieces. The pieces, once they touched the ground, they sunk into it. Blood sat down on the earth, exhausted by the effects of the battle.

Back in the Underworld, the Dragon Knight scowled as he observed the whole scene unfold before his eyes. He snapped his fingers, sending out a new monster to join in the fight.

As Blood started taking off, a sharp green claw grabbed his foot and dragged him down to the Earth. This new monster Caridimius had sent from the Underworld is Sobekis, one of the first few monsters Memphius himself had fought. The Baron leapt to the side in order to avoid getting raked open by the monster's claws, but it is much faster than he thought; whirling around, it gave him a huge gash on his leg. Blood lost his balance and fell down. He silently prayed to the Titan god Kronos to help him defeat the monster so he may live on and help to tear Olympus down.

His prayer is almost answered immediatly-Sobekis moved in slow motion as if he is trying to move through gelatin, providing the Baron with the time to grab his sword and slice him in half. The monster dissolved and sunk back into the ground, returning to its master.

"_It would be foolish for you to stay in the same spot for the gods to find you"_a voice that Blood believed to be Kronos's spoke in his mind, _"go to C56 and look for me. I shall give you instructions on what to do"_. The Baron got up, mustering all his strength, created a portal that would lead him to his master.

Meanwhile, on Mount Olympus, a tall warrior smiled with ancipitation at the upcoming battle. Memphis appeared in a shower of golden raindrops behind the youth, "Croetius, go and hunt down the evil Baron, but do not kill him, just weaken him as much as possible". The immortal son of Memphis turned to his father and smiled under his helmet, nodded and teleported away. Chrysaor had faith in his son, but he wasn't sure if it is a wise move to send the god of war on a mission that he can only wound, not kill.

Baron Blood landed on the dry and barren looking planet, expecting to see Kronos there waiting for him, instead, he only found rock and black dirt. When he realized that is was a trick, it was already too late. Croetius arrived in a flash of bright red light, brandishing his long sword. "Baron Blood, my father Memphius ordered to have you be hunted down."He snapped his fingers, causing a circle of fire to form around them both, with the only safe exit blocked by the body of the war god, "I give you two choices; fight me or get barbecued. Which one do you choose?"The Baron glanced around, it seems like he have no other choice: fight the god, then he probably will still have a chance to survive, or try to breakthrough the flames, which looked real enough to cook a dragon.

He took a deep breath, muttered a prayer to Kronos, unsheathed his sword, and charged at Croetius.

The god of war laughed and raised his sword in an almost lazy manner, blocking the attack. With a snap of his fingers, his cloak morphed into bronze armor, complete with a shield. Blood swung his sword at his side, attempting to get him, but his weapon is deflected by the flat of the war god's blade. Croetius spun around, twisting his sword so he had locked the hilt of his weapon with Blood's. With another powerful twist, he forced Blood to either drop his sword or get his hand sliced off. After Blood dropped his sword, Croetius swung his weapon at the evil Baron, opening a huge gash on his abdomen. Baron Blood howled, trying to get into darkness to heal himself, but the god of war seemed to know what he wanted, he waved his hand, making fire spring out of any spot the Baron attempts to hide in.

Blood soon realized that hiding will not work, so he jumped out and launched himself at Croetius, swinging his sword in wild arcs, intending to fight to the end. The god of war blocked off an attack with his shield and stabbed with his sword, giving the lieutenant of Alphadelos another wound. Blood swiped at his side, when Croetius moved his shield to block the attack, he suddenly changed direction and sliced his sword across the war god's left knee. The roar that followed made the tsunami and earthquake on Japan seem like a minor event, the ground is charred by the powerful energy that shot from Croetius's godly form.

Steadying himself with his sword, the Immortal Son of Memphis pointed at the Baron and hissed, "You may have defeated me, but I know, your time is about to be up, this is only one of your last few victories!"His whole body started to glow, Baron Blood turned away before he fully revealed his true god form.

Blood muttered,"στο όνομα του Κρόνου, πώς θα με βρείτε;*". He stood, but a sharp pain shot up from his wounded thigh, even if he had defeated Croetius, he managed to get him. Mustering his remaining strength, the Baron opened a portal and leapt into it: who cares where he is going right now? As long as he gets as far away as he could from the Olympians, he would be content.

He landed with a soft thump on an island surrounded by water, he had arrived on C32. Baron Blood sighed and sat down in the shade of the only tree, hoping that he would not meet another Olympian god. Suddenly, the water started to bubble as if it was boiling. A silver Ultra rose from the water riding on a huge water spout, landing in front of the lieutenant of King Alphadelos with ease and grace, his whole body radiating an aura of blue energy. "Dikarus"the Baron swallowed: Dikarus the Silver Samurai is the most powerful god in the Olympian Council besides from Memphis the Golden Knight and Caridimius the Dragon Knight, he is not a god to be messed with.

Dikarus reached out with his left hand, making a bronze trident materialize in it, its three tips flickering with the energy of the sea. "I heard that you've managed to defeat my nephew Croetius, Alphadelos have chosen his servant well, but you will have to defeat _**me**_ now!"he slammed his trident into the sand, calling ancient mountains from the bottom of the sea, blocking off all the escape routes, almost exactly the same trick the god of war had done.

The Baron swallowed; if he charged and attacked Dikarus, then the sea god would be able to fight back with all of his strength and godly power, but the prophecy said that he cannot be killed by god or men, so what's the danger? ...

Taking a deep breath, Baron Blood unsheathed his sword and ran at the god.

Dikarus laughed and held up his trident, ready to fight to death. The Baron slashed at his side, but his attack is parried by a swing of the shaft of his trident. The god of the sea stabbed with his trident and opened three bloody holes on the other Ultra's side. Baron Blood clenched his teeth in pain; when he was trained by Alphadelos himself, he taught him to never show weakness in front of the enemy, even though you may be bleeding to death. When he was distracted, Dikarus kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards and slamming his back against the only tree on the whole planet.

Blood stood up; he felt like that he had got hit in the chest by a battering ram, but the fight is far from being over. He charged the god again.

The Silver Samurai parried his attack with another swing of his trident, shooting out a bolt of energy at the lieutenant of Alphadelos with his hand.

Baron Blood sidestepped the attack and countered with a blood red energy bolt, which almost made him collapse. Dikarus raised his trident and created a sea blue force field around himself, with the bolt bouncing innoculosy off. He yelled, and a huge wave shot from the sea, striking Baron Blood on the chest, blowing him backward. The sea god advanced, the bronze three pronged spear glowing with energy, sharpening and glittering, ready to kill.

But that is when the tide turned: the lieutenant of Alphadelos swung his sword with all his strength, opening a huge gash on Dikarus's lower abdomen.

The god of the sea roared, waves erupting from the oceans.

Dikarus steadied himself with his trident, hate radiating from his eyes. "Your time is about to be up"he hissed, "when you die, I will personally _**make sure**_ you get into the Fields of Punishment!"His body glowed with golden energy, exploding in a shower of power as he teleported back to the bottom of the Atlantic to nurse his wound.

Baron Blood fell down, the battles have exhuasted him beyond his limits. Almost immediatley, he blacked out.

He woke with a throbbing pain in his chest.

Sighing, he reached into his tattered robe pocket and removed its contents; a small bronze knife, a gem, and several pieces of purple crystal. He slashed his palm with the knife and let the blood run down to the ground, forming a small puddle. Holding the gem in his good hand, Baron Blood whispered, "O Mother Gaia, accept my sacrifice!"and casted the gem into the pool of blood.

The surface shimmered, Baron Blood murmured, "Show me Atlas at Mount Othrys". The surface started to glow. When it died, the blood puddle is like a television screen, showing a temple built with black marble. A man was standing right before the screen, his body clad in bronze Greek battle gear.

"Atlas!"Baron Blood called, glad to see a familiar face. The Titan of Edurance turned around, his pure silver eyes glowing, "Ah, Baron Blood, lieutenant of Alphadelos, it seems like that you've picked a fight with the Ultramans haven't you?". "Don't get me started on that"he grumbled, "I tried to convert Astra to our side and it failed because of the New Olympian gods!". Atlas laughed, that is when Baron Blood sensed something wrong in his voice, "Serves you right lieutenant of Alphadelos!"

"_Was it me that didn't hear that right or did he really mean it?"_the Baron thought, _"he sound like that I deserved to be defeated by the Olympian gods!"_. The Titan of Endurance laughed again, his smile changing to a look of pure hate, "You probably don't know, but Kronos had been toppled from his throne, I helped the New Olympians accomplish this! Now I am Atlas the new King of the Titans and general of the Olympian Army!".

Baron Blood is shocked: Atlas, the most loyal of all Titans to Kronos, have helped the Immortals overthrow his own master! How is that possible?

"Lord Memphis have ordered for you to be hunted down and killed, but I'ill be generous, go to K25"Atlas adjusted his armor and smiled, his pure silver eyes glittering cruely, "do not let me find you again, that is when I will not be merciful".

The Baron shuddered before dragging his exhausted form into flight...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long wait and the cliffhanger, but isn't it worth it for the longest chapter so far? Don't be afraid to PM me if I made any mistakes, my door is always open for any suggestions, as long as they are good ones. **

**Translation;In the name of Kronos, how did they find me?**

* * *

><p>AbbrieviationsOthers:

Acrisius-The Emperor of the Empire of Scorpio, the god of wine and father of the Triosecous. Husband to Queen Atollia.

Agul-The comrade of Ultraman Gaia and the lieutenant of Dikarus the Silver Samurai

Atollia-Mother of the Triosecous, she died giving birth to Dikarus.

Alphadelos-The Dark Lord and a servant to lord Kronos. Archenemy of the Olympian gods. He is also the master of Baron Blood.

Ankhalla-Another name for Astra.

Belia-Evil Ultraman who wanted to wipe out the Land Of Light, but is defeated by Zero.

Caridimius-God of Death and the Underworld, the second brother of the Triosecous.

Chrysaor-'Man with the golden sword',ancient Greek name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Croetius-The son of Memphis and the new God of War.

Deminous steel-A type of magical metal that is commonly found on the planet Sanalus, where Memphis and his brothers came from. It can be used to harm immortals and mortals once made into a weapon, but only two swords are know to be made from them.

Dikarus-God of the sea and the youngest of the three brothers.

Fallen Warrior-Memphis's name for Dark Astra, referring to his true identity.

GKM-Short name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Horbenir-The magical sword of is originally a pair with Horbenus,the sword of Memphis,but the Golden Knight gave it to Leo as a gift. One of the few weapons that can kill a god.

Kronos-The Titan god of time and the yougest child of Gaia the Earth and Ouranos the Sky. Enemy of the Olympians.

Memphis the Golden Knight-Leo's best friend and the prince of the Empire of Scorpio. He is the one who replaced Zeus as the King of Olympians and the god of weather, goodness, and justice. Most powerful being in existence. Also a demiTitan because he obsurbed Kronos's powers after he defeated him in Titanomachy Two.

Nebula A66-The home of the Three Brothers Memphis, Caridimius, and Dikarus. Also known as the constellation of Scorpio,or the Empire of Scorpio.

Pharos-Half brother of Croetius and the Messenger of the Olympians.

Triosecous-Meaning the "Mighty Three"

Ultra Seven-The father of Ultraman Zero, an experienced Ultra warrior and Leo's teacher.


	6. A Debt Collected

A Debt Collected

Dark Astra kneeld down on one leg and raised both arms over his head, firing out a bolt of purple Ultra Ray, immobolizing the nearest mecho-warrior. Chaos Leo added his ray to the attack, detonating the unfortunate warrior, sending its remains flying all over the place.

"Bravo, bravo"Chrysaor arrived in a shower of golden light, his face have satisfication written all over the place, "I can see that you two are ready". He waved one hand, golden energy shooting from his palm, making a portal, "Time to teach an idiot a lesson on obeying the gods, Leo, Astra, don't disappoint me". The Chaos Leo Brothers bowed to the god and leapt into the portal, which would lead them straight to the hideout of Baron Blood.

With a muffled thump, they landed on the dry and barren planet. Chaos Leo crouched down in the darkness, his eyes peeled and looking for his enemy. It only took him about three seconds to find the Baron with his eagle eyesight, a mental game of How-Should-I-Kill-Him started up in his mind; a sneak attack would have done the job quite quickly, but ambushing is never his kind of fighting, plus, he wanted his foe to know who killed him, and he wanted time to enjoy his screams of pain and agony, so he called out, "Baron Blood!"

Baron Blood jumped up, his heart racing and his mind spinning, "Who's there?"The Chaos Ultra warrior stepped from the shadows, "Can't remember me, _old friend_?". Blood immediatly recognized the black Ultra that stood before him, "Chaos Leo, I had gave up on trying to rule this universe, why wouldn't Memphius leave me alone?". Chaos Leo laughed a, cold, harsh, and cruel laugh, "Why wouldn't he leave you alone? That is because _I _want you dead! Dead because of trying to take from me Astra!". He extended one hand, "Dark Lightning!"Bright red lightning shot from his fingertips, flying right toward the Baron, who have gained enough strength to dodge the attack.

(**A/N: My first fighting scene, wish me luck**)Once he is safely out of the way, he yelled, "You know that nothing can kill me besides from the Chaos Ultra Double Flasher!"Chaos Leo laughed again, "Do you still think that Dark Astra will remain loyal to you? No, he is now on my side!" He made a gesture into the darkness, emerging from the shadows is no other than the Dark Warrior himself. The Baron gave a pained cry and attempted to run, but Dark Astra teleported himself into the shadow before him, piercing the air with a fist burning with purple energy.

Blood leapt to the side, unsheathing his sword and slashed at the Chaos Ultra warrior, who used his Chaos lightsaber to push it aside. Dark Astra used his ability to Shadow teleport to get behind the lieutenant of Alphadelos and kicked him in the back. While Chaos Leo barrowed this chance and sent his knee into the Baron's chest, knocking him backwards.

The Baron couldn't help but be awed by the cooperation betweent the two dark Ultras; every move matched perfectly, not even the automatons made by Hephaestus could have done anything like this.

Chaos Leo exchanged looks with Dark Astra, silent understanding passed between them. They went separate directions: Dark jumped into the shadows and teleporting himself in front of the Baron, kicking him in the stomach. Chaos Leo swung his Chaos lightsabre, grazing the Baron's right arm, while his brother knocked Blood to the side by an expert roundhouse kick delivered to the side of his head. As the lieutenant of Alphadelos crumpled to the ground, he can feel his eyes vibrating from the impact of the kick.

The two dark warriors leapt back, Dark Astra kneeled down on the ground on one knee, raising both of his hands over his head, sending out a bolt of purple Ultra ray. Once the ray met the Baron, white hot pain tore through his whole form; this was the power he has bastowed upon him, now used against him, just like the very darkness itself has turned against him. But the worst is still yet to come. Chaos Leo added his ray to Dark's, giving it a purple-black color.

The Chaos Ultra Double Flasher tore the Baron apart from the inside, sending his pieces flying all over the place.

Dark Astra glared down at the lieutenant of Alphadelos, or what's left of him, "You deserved it!". Behind him, Chaos Leo smiled — his enemy has finally gotten the punishment that he deserved, evil can never defeat justice, even though that sometimes it takes some cruel punishments for this to work.

An arc of lightning sliced across the sky, striking the ground and announcing the arrival of one particular god. Memphius jumped from the crater in one graceful move, dusting off his long robes. He regarded the remains of Baron Blood with ice cold eyes, "He is finally dead, I hope this could teach other evildoers a lesson and strike fear into their hearts". Turning to the Chaos Ultra Brothers, he asked, "Time for you two to regain your original selves, are you ready?". Chaos Leo exchanged a glance with Dark Astra before turning to the god, "Yes". Memphius nodded, removing a crystal sphere from his pocket and started chanting in Ancient Greek, "*Έχετε χάσει τον αρχικό εαυτό σας να κακία, τώρα θα επανέλθω σε εσάς πρωτότυπα έντυπα σας, γυρίστε πίσω, να γυρίσει την πλάτη προς το ποιος θα είναι αρχικά!".

Lightning cackled in the skies, thunder rumbled and rolled as the Golden Knight speeded up the chant, expelling negative energy and generating the positive.

Twin bolts of lightning shot down from the heavens and zapped the two Ultras, expelling the Chaos energy and blood energy in forms of black and purple smoke, which are immediatly sucked into the crystal sphere.

Leo and Astra crumpled to the ground, unconcious, as the black color of their skin faded and turned back to the original red color.

Memphius pocketed the sphere and snapped his fingers, teleporting the Leo Brothers to their apartment on M78. He waved his hands, creating a portal that lead to the Underworld — he need to have a little talk with Caridimius about where the Baron should stay in his afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, the last real chapter besides epilogue, up and ready! Don't forget to r&r! And sorry to those who wished that this chapter would be longer!**

**Translation*: You have lost your original selves to evilness, now I shall return to you your original forms, turn back, turn back to who you originally are!**

* * *

><p>AbbrieviationsOthers:

Acrisius-The Emperor of the Empire of Scorpio, the god of wine and father of the Triosecous. Husband to Queen Atollia.

Agul-The comrade of Ultraman Gaia and the lieutenant of Dikarus the Silver Samurai

Atollia-Mother of the Triosecous, she died giving birth to Dikarus.

Alphadelos-The Dark Lord and a servant to lord Kronos. Archenemy of the Olympian gods. He is also the master of Baron Blood.

Ankhalla-Another name for Astra.

Belia-Evil Ultraman who wanted to wipe out the Land Of Light, but is defeated by Zero.

Caridimius-God of Death and the Underworld, the second brother of the Triosecous.

Chrysaor-'Man with the golden sword',ancient Greek name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Croetius-The son of Memphis and the new God of War.

Deminous steel-A type of magical metal that is commonly found on the planet Sanalus, where Memphis and his brothers came from. It can be used to harm immortals and mortals once made into a weapon, but only two swords are know to be made from them.

Dikarus-God of the sea and the youngest of the three brothers.

Fallen Warrior-Memphis's name for Dark Astra, referring to his true identity.

GKM-Short name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Horbenir-The magical sword of is originally a pair with Horbenus,the sword of Memphis,but the Golden Knight gave it to Leo as a gift. One of the few weapons that can kill a god.

Kronos-The Titan god of time and the yougest child of Gaia the Earth and Ouranos the Sky. Enemy of the Olympians.

Memphis the Golden Knight-Leo's best friend and the prince of the Empire of Scorpio. He is the one who replaced Zeus as the King of Olympians and the god of weather, goodness, and justice. Most powerful being in existence. Also a demiTitan because he obsurbed Kronos's powers after he defeated him in Titanomachy Two.

Nebula A66-The home of the Three Brothers Memphis, Caridimius, and Dikarus. Also known as the constellation of Scorpio,or the Empire of Scorpio.

Pharos-Half brother of Croetius and the Messenger of the Olympians.

Triosecous-Meaning the "Mighty Three"

Ultra Seven-The father of Ultraman Zero, an experienced Ultra warrior and Leo's teacher.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Golden Knight lands with a soft THUMP on the black shore of the River Styx, the boundary between his brother Caridimius's kingdom and the living world where he rules.

With a light shuffle of his golden robes, he arrived at the Gates of Erebos, a massive arch of obsidian that welcomed the newly deceased to the Kingdom of Death. Not even looking at the two lines, he headed straight for a door that is marked 'Employees Only'.

He appeared in the Throne Room, a massive place that would have dwarfed Grand Central Square of M78. There, sitting on the titanic black throne made of obsidian, bones, and silver, is the god of death, ruler of the Underworld, Caridimius himself, "Welcome brother, what wind has blown you down to my relam?". Conjouring a large marble chair out of thin air, Chrysaor took a seat and replied, "Offical things, brother, I am here to discuss with you where should we put the foolish Baron in for his afterlife". Sitting up on his throne, the god of death hissed in his usuall serpent-like voice, "Yes, only the worst gets private attention on their punishments from me, what do you suggest of, brother?". "Well,"the king of the New Olympians tapped his chin, "Fields of Punishment, perhaps? Or should he be placed in the _**Pit**_ ?", underlineing the word 'Pit' with a slight trumble, for its true name is Tartarus, the prison used to imprison gods.

The Dragon Knight tapped on the armrest of his throne, "Tartarus is reserved for the enemies of us gods, it sounded more suitable", being the god of death, he is the only one who dared to speak the name of the abyss outloud. Memphius stood up, "I respect your decisions, brother, throw him into the Pit". Caridimius nodded, "Aye".

Chrysaor clapped his hands, opening another portal, this one leading to Mount Fuji, his dwelling place when there is not a Olympian Council meeting, and jumped into it with unbelieveable grace.

The god of death snapped his fingers, teleporting himself to the Judgement Pavillion, where a very special judgement is taking place.

Baron Blood, wrapped in chains, were pushed to a kneeling position before the Judges of Death: Minos, Rahadamanthays, and Aeacus. "You are charged with treason against the gods"Minos, the first judge intoned, while the second judge, Aeacus hissed, "Lord Caridimius wants you to be thrown into the pits of Tartarus, do you accept this punishment?". "NO!"the Dragon Knight chuckled under his breath — he had expected this outburst from the Baron, to whom he felt a twinge of grudging admirance, for he was quite loyal to Kronos and Alphadelos, if he was on the gods' side, he may prove to be a powerful ally. He spoke, not to the judges, but to Blood, "If you truly regret about your actions in life and pledge loyalty to us gods, then you may be reborn as an immortal". The lieutenant of Alphadelos laughed, "Never!".

Caridimius felt anger boiling inside him, but he kept his cool and hissed, "Very well, if this is your choice, then I shall keep the original sentence — you will be thrown into the pits of Tartarus". He stood up, his body melting into the shadows as he teleported back to his palace.

May this serve to set an example for other evildoers, for those who goes against the mighty gods of Mount Olympus will never achieve a good ending!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Horray! My very first fic is now complete! Thank you to all those that stayed with me during this fic and those who called me awesome, you rule! And to my loyal readers, I have many more fanfics that I will be publishing in the future, up next is "Chronicle of Dark Faust"! Stay tuned for more good fics!**

* * *

><p>AbbrieviationsOthers:

Acrisius-The Emperor of the Empire of Scorpio, the god of wine and father of the Triosecous. Husband to Queen Atollia.

Agul-The comrade of Ultraman Gaia and the lieutenant of Dikarus the Silver Samurai

Atollia-Mother of the Triosecous, she died giving birth to Dikarus.

Alphadelos-The Dark Lord and a servant to lord Kronos. Archenemy of the Olympian gods. He is also the master of Baron Blood.

Ankhalla-Another name for Astra.

Belia-Evil Ultraman who wanted to wipe out the Land Of Light, but is defeated by Zero.

Caridimius-God of Death and the Underworld, the second brother of the Triosecous.

Chrysaor-'Man with the golden sword',ancient Greek name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Croetius-The son of Memphis and the new God of War.

Deminous steel-A type of magical metal that is commonly found on the planet Sanalus, where Memphis and his brothers came from. It can be used to harm immortals and mortals once made into a weapon, but only two swords are know to be made from them.

Dikarus-God of the sea and the youngest of the three brothers.

Fallen Warrior-Memphis's name for Dark Astra, referring to his true identity.

GKM-Short name for Memphis the Golden Knight.

Horbenir-The magical sword of is originally a pair with Horbenus,the sword of Memphis,but the Golden Knight gave it to Leo as a gift. One of the few weapons that can kill a god.

Kronos-The Titan god of time and the yougest child of Gaia the Earth and Ouranos the Sky. Enemy of the Olympians.

Memphis the Golden Knight-Leo's best friend and the prince of the Empire of Scorpio. He is the one who replaced Zeus as the King of Olympians and the god of weather, goodness, and justice. Most powerful being in existence. Also a demiTitan because he obsurbed Kronos's powers after he defeated him in Titanomachy Two.

Nebula A66-The home of the Three Brothers Memphis, Caridimius, and Dikarus. Also known as the constellation of Scorpio,or the Empire of Scorpio.

Pharos-Half brother of Croetius and the Messenger of the Olympians.

Triosecous-Meaning the "Mighty Three"

Ultra Seven-The father of Ultraman Zero, an experienced Ultra warrior and Leo's teacher.


End file.
